


With Her

by little_bean



Series: Lucifer Prompts [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Love, One-Shot, chloe overhears, dad-like!Lucifer, lucifer is so sweet with trixie, math sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bean/pseuds/little_bean
Summary: While Chloe is out on a date, Lucifer looks after Trixie. When she starts asking him about love, Chloe overhears.





	With Her

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on luciferprompts.tumblr.com, and I thought it was great! So I took a stab at it.

With the television playing _Steven Universe_ quietly, Trixie only half-focused on her math homework as she sat on the ground, crouched at the small coffee table. How could she pay any attention to her geometry as the Crystal Gems were protecting the city once again from some sort of threat? Steven summoned one of his shields, and—

The screen went black, and Trixie looked up indignantly at Lucifer. He _tsked,_ shaking his head. “Now, little human, I was told you must finish your problem sets before you indulge yourself in self-pleasure.” He tapped the television, then plopped himself down on the couch behind where Trixie was “working,” messing with some app on his cell phone.

She turned herself around, clutching at the ends of the couch cushions. “But Lucifer, aren’t you always saying I should just do what I want? I _want_ to watch Steven save the world again!”

Sighing, Lucifer tucked away his phone in his jacket. “I am a firm believer of one choosing their own actions, but in this case, I am afraid that your mother would harm me if I did not keep an eye on you. As I tell her over and over, parenting is just manipulation of your younglings to do what they do not desire, but alas, she was adamant about this math homework.”

“But Lucifer!” Trixie complained again. “It’s _geometry!_ I hate it!” She pouted.

Lifting an eyebrow, Lucifer crossed his arms. “I doubt that you hate it. The detective is always praising you at the workplace for your exemplary grades in this subject. Dad knows how many times she’s mentioned how you enjoy doing times tables before bed.”

Trixie looked down at her hands. Lucifer was right, of course. She begged Mom to recite up to 13x13 all the time. But this…

Trixie’s eyes widened as she found herself being lifted off of the ground. Lucifer hefted her onto the couch next to him, keeping an arm around her back. “What is really going on, child?”

Still avoiding Lucifer’s eyes, Trixie leaned over to grab her paper. She shoved it at Lucifer. “I don’t understand all of these stupid shapes and each of the formulas for area. It makes me feel dumb, and I hate it.”

Taking the paper, Lucifer scrutinized her problems. Straightening his back, he smiled down at Trixie, who was finally captured by his gaze. “Well, I believe I can help you with this.”

“You can?” Trixie scooted closer to Lucifer.

“Indeed. I used to help my own sister with matter as well, back in… back home. But soon she far surpassed me, becoming the main architect for my father as he created his Universe.”

“Wow,” Trixie said, amazed at Lucifer. “What was her name?”

“Raphiella,” Lucifer said, still looking at her homework. Trixie could see something in his eyes--she wasn’t sure exactly what, but they started to twinkle--when Lucifer cleared his throat. “But let’s get started. I know some tricks that could help out.”

An hour and a half later, Trixie felt like the Queen of Geometry.

Covering the coffee table were elaborate cutouts of several shapes and sizes, different contraptions for explaining angles, and a stack of flashcards for later use. Trixie laughed as she went through her triangles again, making squares out of different sides of triangles to demonstrate Pythagorean's Theorem.

Lucifer spread his legs on the couch, snipping all around a folded piece of paper. Finally done with her lessons, Trixie climbed over Lucifer.

“Watcha making?”

Lucifer eyed her over his work. “You’ll see.”

Trixie stretched out on her stomach, kicking her feet in the air. Lucifer did not seem to mind her weight on his legs at all, even though when she did this with Dan, he always complained.

“Where is Mommy again?”

At first, Trixie thought that Lucifer was ignoring her. Then, after a moment:

“On a date,” Lucifer replied softly, delicately maneuvering his scissors.

“Hmm.” Trixie watched Lucifer’s movements. “Why do people date?”

Without losing his concentration, Lucifer said, “Well, from what I have gathered from you humans, is that you date to find whoever you want to spend the rest of your short lives with. To find love.”

“Love…” Trixie repeated, staring at the paper bits flying all over Lucifer’s vest. Mom told her that her and Dad used to love each other. That they still do. Just not in the same way. Trixie somehow understood, but still didn’t get it. “Lucifer, what is love?”

With this, Lucifer’s scissors froze mid-snip.  “Little deviant, that is a terrible question to ask. How would I know?” He went back to his work.

Trixie sat up on his legs. Lucifer grimaced at her movements, finally reacting to the strain she must have been putting on his limbs. “Because you’ve been alive for forever, right? You must have an idea.”

Lucifer held up the cut-out. It looked shapeless to Trixie, but he nodded to himself, and placed it on the table. He cleared his throat, folding his hands on his stomach. “Yes. I do have an idea.”

Trixie climbed closer to Lucifer’s torso, and he sat up to allow her to cuddle in his arms. She felt his chest rumble as he explained.

“From what I have gathered, love is not just a simple emotion. It is an experience that captures your whole life. It wiggles its way to every fiber of your being, into your every action. It makes you want to change, be better. It makes you irrational, but in the best of ways. It makes you forget self-preservation. It makes you... vulnerable.”

“Wow. That sounds powerful.”

“Indeed. I saw that was how Adam and Eve acted around each other, and perhaps that was part of what triggered me to force them to eat off of the Forbidden Tree. Since out of love, my father had created them, and poured his love into them, they too could experience love. It angered me. Since how could an angel ever experience something like that? I would rather not be his angel, and be able to feel and do other things, even if love would be forever out of my reach.”

“Why would it be out of your reach?”

Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head. “Because, darling, if an angel cannot feel love, certainly the Devil cannot.” He paused, glancing up at the door. “At least, that’s what I used to think.”

Trixie looked up at Lucifer. “'Used'? Not anymore?”

“No, I am beginning to think otherwise.” Lucifer started to sit up, forcing Trixie to scoot off of him. But she kept at it.

“Why?”

Lucifer finally fixed Trixie with an intense stare. His eyes were twinkling again, and Trixie swore she could see little lights in his dark pupils. “Because, Beatrice, all of those feelings I just described to you... I feel about your mother. It’s how I feel when I am with her.” Lucifer swung his legs around, standing up, then made his way to the front door. Trixie swung her head around, and saw from the side window a shadow lurking on the front porch.

“Speaking of which…” Lucifer opened the door, revealing a stunned-looking Chloe rummaging through her purse, apparently searching for her keys.

“Oh! Lucifer! Trixie!” She sounded surprised, as if she expected Trixie and Lucifer to _not_ be there. Trixie tilted her head to the side. “Well, guess I don’t need these,” Chloe joked, tossing her now-found keys on the kitchen counter. She ducked her head, walking past Lucifer into her apartment.

Clutching her bag, Chloe shifted back and forth on her feet, looking for Trixie and Lucifer. Lucifer stared at her, mouth slightly agape, and Trixie at her mother quizzically still.

“Well,” Chloe finally addressed Lucifer. “Thank you so much for looking after Trixie this evening. I really appreciated it.”

“Of course. It’s always a pleasure spending time with the deceptive little parasite.” Lucifer nodded. “I’ll just grab my things, and I’ll be off.” Her mother watched wordlessly as Lucifer grabbed his jacket and keys. Swinging his Prada clothes over his shoulders, he bowed to Trixie. “My Queen of Geometry, I bid you farewell. Detective.” He nodded to Chloe again, then disappeared out the door.

Trixie padded up to her mom. “Are you okay, Mommy?”

Chloe gasped, then looked down at her daughter. She crouched in front of Trixie, running her hands over Trixie’s hair. “Yes, Monkey, I’m fine.”

“How was your date?”

Chloe looked away. “Fine. Not what I hoped for. Now, go get ready for bed. You have a math quiz tomorrow, you need good rest to do well.”

“No I don’t!” Trixie grabbed Chloe’s hand, dragging her to the living room. She showed her mother the mess Lucifer and she had made together. “Lucifer taught me all I need to know! I’m going to ace that test tomorrow! I’m so excited!” She rushed to her bedroom, leaving Chloe to look at all the pieces of paper.

After changing into her pajamas, Trixie brushed her teeth vigorously in the bathroom. Then it struck her. You don't grow up as the daughter of two outstanding detectives without picking up a few tricks, after all.

So, after letting her mom tuck her into bed, Trixie watched her mom leave her room. But just before she couldn’t see any more blonde hair-–

“Mommy?”

Chloe turned back in. “Yeah, Monkey?”

“You overheard, didn’t you?”

Chloe blinked. “Excuse me?”

Trixie rolled her eyes. “You overheard Lucifer and me. Right at the end.”

Chloe smiled at her daughter. “You’re a smart one, aren’t you?” Trixie giggled. “Yes, I did. I heard what Lucifer said. About love. And… about me.”

“And?”

“ _And_ , I think this is too serious of a topic for you, and that you need to get to bed.”

Trixie wasn’t about to let her off the hook so easily. “Mom. C’mon.”

Chloe sighed, returning to Trixie’s bedside. “Fine. Honestly, I was stunned with what he said. But what he said was correct.”

“Correct? Correct about what?”

“About love, sweetie. He was right.”

“And how do you know? Is that how you used to feel about Dad?”

Chloe shook her head, rubbing Trxie’s arm. “No. Well, yes, but not to the degree that Lucifer talked about. And not the degree that I feel about…”

“About the man you saw tonight?” Trixie played dumb.

Chloe closed her eyes. “No. Not with him. I think you know. You knew before I did.”

Yes, she did know. “About Lucifer?”

Chloe smiled bashfully. “Yes. About Lucifer. Now, time for bed. We both have a lot to deal with in the morning.”

Trixie smiled, turning to the side when her mom shut off the light.

 

___

 

In the middle of the night, Trixie woke up with to the sensation of falling.

“ _Oof_!” she explained as she connected with the ground, discovering she had rolled out of her bed. She laughed to herself.

Sitting upright, she felt the pressure on her bladder, the sensation of having to pee overtaking her. Hastily getting up, Trixie started to walk to the bathroom.

Or, she would have reached her destination, if a light coming from the living room hadn’t caught her attention. Peeking around the wall, Trixie snuck a glance.

She saw her mom sitting on the couch, rummaging through the papers Trixie and Lucifer had left out from their study session. Chloe sifted through them, organizing the pieces that were trash and weren’t. Something stood out to her, and Chloe slowly picked up a big piece. Trixie recognized it as Lucifer’s little arts and crafts project. She hadn’t found out what it was before, and then it slipped her mind once her mom returned home.

Chloe turned it over in her hands, then grasped it by two ends, and pulled it apart. Trixie almost shouted before she realized her mother was not actually destroying it.

A paper chain, exactly her mom’s arm span, erupted from the compact stack of paper. As clear as day, a family of three, holding hands, repeated on the chain over and over. Lucifer’s skills were astounding, as Trixie instantly figured out the three characters. One, the child, was short, with two little pigtails, which was herself. Another was a much taller woman, with the stance of a cop, was obviously Chloe. The third and final figure was a tall, slender man, with two little devil horns. The details on each of them were intricate, expertly carved, and beautifully sculpted.

Trixie watched her mother’s reaction as she placed it softly back on the coffee table, covering her mouth with one hand. But Trixie saw a huge smile underneath.

And her eyes. Her mother’s eyes held the same thing she had seen in Lucifer’s before, when he had been talking about his sister, about his mother. It was the same twinkle. Trixie knew what that was now. It was the twinkle of love.

Forgetting all about her full bladder, Trixie silently snuck back into her bedroom. Climbing into her bed, she snuggled closer to her stuffed dog, feeling content about her future. She didn’t have to worry about her mother anymore. There would always be someone there to protect her who loved her now. There was nothing to be afraid of any longer.

 _Hey, Lucifer’s dad,_ Trixie thought to God. _I don’t know if you’re listening or not. But either way, thank you. Thank you for bringing Lucifer to us_.

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Trixie worries too much about her mother :') it's so adorable.  
> I hope you enjoyed this fic <3


End file.
